


Adventure

by Nadiafarjana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Legolas, Family, Gen, Humor, Young Legolas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiafarjana/pseuds/Nadiafarjana
Summary: Legolas is on a mission. He is going to make lots and lots of friends. Even when they are not very friendly .It can be read as a stand alone or a continuation of Naked Greenleaf.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Lelya

chapter 1: Lelya 

Travel

"There are no strangers in this world, only friends i haven't met yet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They are going to meet the horse lords..horse kings..king of the horses? err they are going to Rohan. Where they have pretty pretty horses, His books says so.

His Ada said Rohan is famous for its horses because they are so powerful and pretty. eh he said something like that. We are passing through Fangorn forest to go there..the trees are old here, like ooold.

They are not the friendliest but old people rarely are. They are serious and some..somber. Ada says because they are old and wise, mostly old and few of them wise. Time makes them serious.

But Lagolas thinks few of them simply acts grumpy to seem like old and wise. they play with him when he asks nicely and they are not grumpy then. So perhaps this old trees are friendly too under well their old and wise versions. Hmm let's climb one and find out. Ada always says no time like now. Now is a fine time as any even though everyone is resting.

Legolas is suppose to be resting too but this is a new place how can he rest and not explore and make new friends, the tress at home are good friends of his and the trees of Imladris like him too, legolas likes them a lot too, they were sooo nice, once they helped him find his ada when he was missing him. After that they talked, sang and danced together a lot. Legolas misses his friends and those pretty birds and those testy testy oranges.And the twins and the...He just misses his friends. He would like to make new friends, with these trees. He wants to climb them like he does the trees at home.

But the trees here are so big and thick how will he climb them, they have no branch in his reach.. Legolas looked down at his legs they are so small and his arms they are so small too. 'how am I going to climb,' Legolas wondered aloud. He took another turn to see if he can find a branch where he can perhaps jump into. and uff Legolas are you blind or what? there's a branch in perfect position for his small limbs and instead of seeing it and already climbing he is wasting his time.. uff.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello everyone, I'm back with a brand new cute baby Lagolas. I hope you all enjoy it, I would love to hear your thoughts about this.


	2. Mellon

Chapter 2: Mellon

Friend

####

"Wishing to be friend is quick work, but friendship is a slow ripening fruit."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that ince.. incident in Imlardies where Legolas wondered off alone err went on a search for his ada without telling anyone and worrying them, he like the good boy that he is 'ada said so' he informs someone when going somewhere if they are not at home.

So Legolas signaled the guard closest to him that he is going to climb the tree. the guard nodded. his name is um his name is Geamon. he remembers. legolas is trying to learn the name of every one and remember them. it is a hard work to remember a lot of peoples name he realize now because he is trying to do it for a lot of time now. he will keep trying because when he calls them by their name they are happier to talk and play with him. And ada says its polite to know people's name and as their prince it is his duty to know his subja. subject's name and their background.

But for now focus on learning there name little Las ada said. and legolas thinks it's only right as they all knows his name. so he should know all their names too,right? anyways he is learning slowly and his ada said it is for the best that he learn slow but learn them all and remember long term. that knowing someone's name is respectful to that person and I should be a respectful person. Because respect is earned and if I respect them they will respect me..ada always says such things I don't know why everyone likes me and says I am a polite little boy..Anyways focus Legolas focus. You have trees to climb new friends to make. hmm what's that shiny thing there no no Legolas focus you have a tree to climb. and with that Legolas reached for the nearest branch.

Climbing is hard work when your hands and legs are small like his. But Legolas is a dedicated climber, he is hardly going to stop climbing just because he is having trouble reaching the branches. After climbing a bit Legolas suddenly realized he has been very very rude. upps. 

The tree had been sleeping and he woke him up and Legolas didn't even ask for permissioon before climbing him. Excitement really mess up his manners. the tree doesn't feel angry but he should apolo apoloza er say sorry. "hello Master tree, my name is legolas. i'm sorry I woke you up and didn't ask for permission to climb you, please forgive me." Legolas said in a small voice. Legolas can't feel anything from the tree before he 'the tree' answered "elfling why did you disturb me?"

Legolas sad said "I'm sorry i did not mean to disturb you, I I just wanted to make friends with you and see this beautiful forest." 

"Make friends with me? Why would i want to make friends with a tiny little tot like you?" The tree asked rudely. 

Legolas is growing very sad now. Never has anyone refuse to be friends with him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. please do share your thoughts with me.


	3. Nur

Chapter 3: Nur

Sad

"The language of friendship is not words but meanings"  
####################################################

Legolas Thranduilion , named after the green leaves of greenwood has always been adored. Liked by everyone he has ever talked to. His innocent and mischievous face has always endeared him to everyone. He is rather unsure what to do when someone does not like him instantly. So when master rude tree has demanded to know why he should make friends with a tiny elfling, Legolas doesn't know what his answer should be. Alright Legolas has been rude first when he climbed without asking, but he is a little ellon and he was too exited. That hardly means Master rude tree should call him a tiny little tot. he is not a tiny little tot. He is perfectly sized for a ellon his age and and he said sorry there was no need for him to be so rude. Keeping that in mind and refusing to be intimated he answered " I'm not a tiny little tot, I'm perfectly sized. A lot of people says i'm tall for my age."

"Is that what they say little elfling? You look like a etty bitty thing to me." Said the very rude tree. "now you are being very rude" Legolas exclaimed upset.

"But how am i being rude? I'm just telling the truth. are you not a young elfling? Asked the tree. "i am young . But I'm not tiny." Legolas said in a small voice still upset now close to tears.

"Ah off course , you must understand little one when you are as old as me everyone seems young and small. and makes us a bit moody. come now, no need to be upset." said the tree in a gentle voice. After sniffing a little Legolas's face become bright magically "Does that mean you will be my friend?" It seems to legolas that old trees are like old elves, moody on the outside gentle on the inside. Legolas can feel the amusement coming out of the tree as he asked" Why do you want to be my friend little one?" "Why not?" Legolas answered immediately " I am a good friend I promise. You can ask if you want? He offered.

"And who am i supposed to ask?" Now legolas can hear as well as fell the amusement the tree is felling. that is a good sign right? "well I have not make any friends here yet. can you ask the trees and animals in Greenwood and Imladris? or you can be my friend and see for yourself "legolas said smilling sweetly.

"hmm, we shall see." "ok, can i climb you, please?" Legolas asked happily. all sign of tears, upset feelings long gone.  
##############################################################################################

Hope you all enjoyed it. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. have a lovely day.


	4. Ranya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain is a music that all can feel in all kind of emotions.

Chapter 4: Ranya

Free  
#####################################################

Rain is a music that all can feel in all kind of emotions.

#######################################

Legolas is a good climber. Ada says he had been climbing since he learned to walk, and his ada has taught him all about climbing, which branch to climb, which are strong and sturdy. All the branch is strong and sturdy here. And branches are not as far apart as he thought. But but the trunk of this tree is very thick and his arms are so very small. Legolas looked up at the branch and then looked down at his arms dejected. That's when he felt a leaf brush against his cheeks gently. He looked up to see a brunch lowered at his reach and smiled brightly." Thank you thank you thank you" he chanted climbing on it. And after that all the branches are at his reach. Master tree is amused again. Legolas can feel amusement from him even through he did not say anything. "Master tree master tree what is your name?"

"Hmm? I do not have a name little one." "Oh, then what shall I call you?" Asked legolas. " You may continue to call me master tree or you may call me something else." "Really? you wouldn't mind if i name you?" Legolas asked astonished.

"If I would I would have refined from telling you to call me something else."

"I have decided, I will call you Ranya." Legolas declared after some thinking.

"Hmm, and what does Ranya means little one?" Asked the newly named Ranya.

"It means Free, you are free to reach as high to the sky as you want, that's why."

"That is not how it workes but i like it all the same. From this day I shall be known as Ranya. Thank you little one." Said Ranya in a affectionate tone.

" you are welcome" Legolas replied bashful. " I am honored you have let me name you." He remembered his manners suddenly, again, his ada would be so upset that he has been so rude today. that thought made him upset again. But feeling the amusement and affection from the tree, master Ranya he felt somewhat batter.

"Master Ranya, Master Ranya do you like rain?" Asked legolas beginning to climb again. " All growing things likes rain little one."came the answer.

"Really? I love love love rain, its so beautiful, the soil smells wonderful after it rains and and the trees look so fresh and beautiful after rain. and i love love love love the sound of rain, when they fall on the trees, on the glass, on the water they create such a beautiful sound, like like a beautiful musical intra intrus instrument, only instant of someone changing the tune it changes with the flow of rain and the wind. "

"Well i must say i have never given it that much thought, but I do enjoy it." Said Ranya.

"This is so beautiful.." legolas exclaimed seeing the sight before him.

############################################################################################

Hello, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. please let me know your thoughts about it. see you soon.


End file.
